The present application relates to an input apparatus of a 3-dimensional operation type for operating a GUI (Graphical User Interface), a control apparatus for controlling the GUI in accordance with operation information, a control system including those apparatuses, a control method, and a program therefor.
Pointing devices, particularly a mouse and a touchpad, are used as controllers for GUIs widely used in PCs (Personal Computers). Not just as HIs (Human Interfaces) of PCs as in related art, the GUIs are now starting to be used as an interface for AV equipment and game machines used in living rooms etc. with, for example, televisions as image media. Various pointing devices that a user is capable of operating 3-dimensionally are proposed as controllers for the GUIs of this type (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-56743 (paragraphs (0030) and (0031), FIG. 3; hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent No. 3,748,483 (paragraphs (0033) and (0041), FIG. 1; hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1 discloses an input apparatus including angular velocity gyroscopes of two axes, i.e., two angular velocity sensors. Each angular velocity sensor is a vibration-type angular velocity sensor. For example, upon application of angular velocity with respect to a vibrating body piezoelectrically vibrating at a resonance frequency, Colioris force is generated in a direction perpendicular to a vibration direction of the vibrating body. The Colioris force is in proportion with the angular velocity, so detection of the Colioris force leads to detection of the angular velocity. The input apparatus of Patent Document 1 detects angular velocities about two orthogonal axes by the angular velocity sensors, generates, based on the angular velocities, a command signal being location information of a cursor or the like displayed by display means, and transmits the command signal to the control apparatus.
Patent Document 2 discloses a pen-type input apparatus including three acceleration sensors (of three axes) and three angular velocity sensors (of three axes) (gyro). The pen-type input apparatus executes various calculations based on signals obtained by the three acceleration sensors and the three angular velocity sensors, to obtain a posture angle of the pen-type input apparatus.
Each of the acceleration sensors not only detects acceleration of the input apparatus operated by a user but also gravity acceleration. The input apparatus cannot distinguish the gravity with respect to the input apparatus from an inertial force of the moving input apparatus since physical quantities thereof are the same. In a case where, for example, the user swiftly moves the input apparatus in a horizontal direction, a resultant force of the inertial force and the gravity is erroneously recognized to be in a gravity direction (downward direction). The pen-type input apparatus according to Patent Document 2 detects angular velocities about the three axes and accelerations in the three axes directions, i.e., detects amounts of all of the six degrees of freedom. The problem concerning the inertial force and the gravity is thus solved.